merio_worlds_creepypastafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic 0.avi
I never found much interest in the game “Sonic 1”. It was never my taste. The plot always seemed so boring. You ran around and did jobs but for what reason? There was nothing in it for you in the end. When “Sonic 1” came out for the E-Shop I figured it would be the same story, but my friends were set on getting me to play it. I finally broke down and purchased my first “Sonic” game. I got home and tapped the game into my system waiting to see just how good this game was. A few minutes in and I will admit, I was hooked. The characters all fascinated me with all of the individual personalities and this time you were mayor! You had something to work for, you had to make choices. Not only that, you had to get on often enough because you would miss things, your town would become overgrown, people would leave, etc; it gave the player a sense of responsibility. I went on a month long vacation to visit my fiancé who had just gotten home from Afghanistan. I decided to leave my 3DS home knowing it may only be a distraction to me. I thought nothing of it. I would get back, my town might be a little over-grown, but it was a game. I finally got back to my house around 1A.M. and after getting settled in I wanted to check on my game and see what the damage was. I switched on my 3DS and clicked on the game icon. It started normally, nothing out of the ordinary, until I got to the main menu. Usually you see The Sonic 1 Title Screen at the top with cheerful music playing in the background; this was not the case. It was silent, it was dark with a moon light glow, This didn’t really bother me considering the fact it was l A.M. and since the game understands and goes by real life time, it realized it was late and people would be asleep and it was quiet because of that reason; it’s 1 A.M. I clicked on the continue button but when it loaded up, the screen where Isabelle usually asks you what you would like to do, was empty. It was just the light shining down on the floor where she usually stands. My only option was “Continue”. Despite being a little suspicious and a little creeped out, I hit “Continue”. This was probably a very stupid thing to do and I realized that just a moment too late. After completing Green Hill and Marble Zone, I ended up in a static room in the game. The ground was a corrupt Green Hill Zone one! After Completing, i ended up in a long hallway, walking forever, until sonic fell down and died. Instead of restarting the level, It shows sonic.exe In Red Static. I turned the game off without saving. My heart was still racing. I didn’t know what to do. No, I wanted to delete that file. I loaded the game up again hesitantly and when the main menu came up to delete my town, I couldn’t. It was grayed out. I tried over and over to delete my town and/or start a new one, but to no avail. I was sickened, mortified. What had I done? All I could think to myself as I tossed the sickening game card into the trash was, “I was gone too long…”. Category:Video Games Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Scary Category:Bullshit Category:Dab Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta